B.L.T.-Michelle-Cindy Love Triangle
The love triangle between Bryant "B.L.T." Thomas, Michelle Accette, and Cindy. Bryant was the center of the love triangle. The love triangle began four weeks prior to Bad Blood (2), or approximately two weeks prior to Bad Blood (1). As of their break-up in Bad Blood (2) Michelle and Bryant had been together for a year and a half. Love Triangle History Degrassi High Season 2 In Bad Blood (1) Cindy is seen walking to school with Bryant, Cindy asks him if he has broken up with Michelle yet, which he hasn't, he tells her that she's sensitive and he has to break the news to her gently, at the right time. She asks him if he'll do it today, he says he might. In school Michelle approaches Bryant., telling him how he really missed him and was thinking about him all summer. Bryant tries a change of subject but he just asks her how the trip was. Michelle mentions that she got back on friday, and tried calling him, but she got no answer. Michelle also reminds him to call her tonight and then him and Simon have to go to football tryouts, so Michelle and Bryant part, watching eachother leave. Michelle approaches Bryant the next day, she asks him why he didn't call, and she seems concerned and asks them if she's doing anything wrong, but he tells her it's nothing. In Bad Blood (2) Cindy and Bryant are walking to school together again when she tells him that he has to break it off with her. He tells her that it isn't that easy, they've been together awhile through a lot of rough stuff, and he doesn't want to hurt her, but Cindy retorts she'll be hurt either way. In the hall, Bryant pulls Michelle aside, telling her that they have to talk. They go into the theatre to talk, they've been going out for a year and a half, and Michelle is grateful because she wouldn't have gotten though last year without him, but Bryant says he wants some breathing room. Michelle breaks down crying, thinking she had done something wrong, and cries into his chest, but he still insists they stay friends because they still really like eachother. Michelle asks if there was somebody else, which Bryant declines to, but she's still hurt and walks out of the theatre. Alexa is in the library looking in the book shelves when she overhears Cindy talking to a friend. Cindy is talking about how Byrant finally broke it off with Michelle, who evidently took it badly, "crying like Niagara Falls." Alexa moves over and watches them talk, Cindy says that she feels sorry for her, but not too sorry before walking off, because she really likes him. Alexa goes and breaks the news to Michelle, telling her that Cindy and Byrant were together for four weeks before he broke it off with her. Michelle is angered because he said there wasn't anyone else, and she goes over to release her anger on him. She calls him a pig and a liar, throws his milk on him, and runs off, not giving him time to explain. Trivia *First love triangle of the Degrassi franchise Gallery bltmichelle2.png Alexamichelle.png Cindyblt.png Bltmichelle.png Cindyblt2.png cindyalexa.png bltmichelle3.png bltcindy.png michelleblt3.png michelleblt.png michelleblt4.png michelleblt5.png michelle.png michelle2.png michelle3.png|Michelle finding out Bryant has a "new girlfriend" michellealexa.png|Michelle finding out Bryant cheated on her michelleblt6.png michelleblt7.png bltmichelle4.png Category:Degrassi High Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles Category:DH Season 2